


Wingman

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Meet Ugly [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, safe sex practices, with consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Prompt: We were both playing wingman for our friends who have now decided to go home together, and after five minutes of conversation we hate each other, let’s bang it out AU
Relationships: Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Series: Meet Ugly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hobbie was happy for Tycho. Really. Truly. He’d been moping around a lot lately and the dark haired man - Wedge, right? - they’d met in the bar had utterly captured Tycho’s attention. 

The two men had departed a few minutes earlier exchanging soulful looks and discussing dinner plans at a restaurant much fancier than Hobbie generally preferred. 

That was good. Tycho was used to nice things and deserved a partner who understood how Tycho should live. He could, and did, slum with Hobbie and some of their other friends in sketchy bars and dives, but they all knew that Tycho would always have a part of himself yearning for white tablecloths and an on-staff sommelier. 

The man Wedge had been sitting with agreed that Wedge and Tycho seemed well suited. 

It was the _ only _ point on which they agreed. 

An attempt at a friendly discussion had dissolved into hissed snarls within minutes of seeing their friends depart together. 

They disagreed on everything. Sport. Books. Music. Clothes. Family. 

Whether cats or dogs were better.

Which way the toilet paper roll should be hung.

Literally _ everything. _

Which made it a little confusing why Hobbie was panting and moaning as he was pinned against the wall of the bathroom between the sinks and the paper towel dispensers with Wes sucking an impressive hickey onto his collarbone.

He could vaguely trace how this had happened. Hobbie had stormed off to the bathroom to get some space. Wes had marched right in after him to continue fighting, and somehow between washing his hands after relieving himself and reaching for a paper towel to dry his hands, they’d ended up making out. 

It was probably the alcohol. 

Wes stopped trying to devour his collarbone and dragged his head down for another kiss and Hobbie stopped worrying. His damp hands were transferring that moisture to Wes’s thin shirt and letting him feel strong muscles underneath. Wes’s tongue was insidious in how quickly it slid down Hobbie’s throat and the way he had Hobbie pinned against tile wall meant he could also give Hobbie a thigh to rut against. 

Wes’s hips pressed forward, an obscenely hard cock rubbing against Hobbie’s hip. A big hand slipped between them and gave Hobbie a squeeze. 

“Feels like you have a big cock,” Wes said into his ear. “After I’m done fucking you here, I’m taking you home to ride that.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“That’s the idea.” 

Hobbie’s brain was struggling to catch up. He liked what Wes had said. He was pretty sure he hated him, but he liked the idea of sex. He was happy to have sex. He’d been hoping to find a hook-up after seeing Tycho taken care of. 

A truly enormous and strong hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, pinning him to the wall again with a hand between Hobbie’s shoulder blades. 

Right. He was the one about to be fucked.

Hobbie held still while one of those big hands fumbled with his belt and jeans. He moaned when the tight pressure of the denim suddenly relaxed and his pants dropped around his ankles with a sharp metallic sound. His boxer briefs were also dragged out of the way and a few moments later, a naked, leaking cock rubbed against his buttcheeks. 

Moaning again, Hobbie thrust his hips back, offering himself up. 

“Good boy,” Wes crooned and Hobbie couldn’t suppress a whimper at the sudden praise.

“You like that? To be told you’re doing good for offering yourself to me? Would you beg for it? For my cock?”

“Fuck. Fuck-” Hobbie gasped. 

The cock ground against his ass while the hand on his back pressed harder. The tile was so damned cold under Hobbie’s chest and cheek. He couldn’t move, couldn’t free himself, and fuck it, his cock had never been harder. 

“I’ll fuck you, don’t you worry.” Wes leaned in closer, his cock leaving wet streaks on Hobbie’s ass and thighs while he whispered into Hobbie’s ear. “Beg for it. Tell me how much you want my cock.”

“Shit. Fuck. Fuck me. Please fuck me, I need your cock so bad,” Hobbie moaned. His voice was a little strangled sounding from the pressure of being pinned down. “I need your cock in- in my ass. Fuck, my ass is so goddamned empty. You have to fuck me, right now!”

Something new touched his ass, a finger covered in lube. Wes rubbed his hole with that slick finger, never letting up the pressure on Hobbie’s back.

“You think you can order me around?” Wes said as his finger suddenly drove into Hobbie. The taller man gasped and managed to spread his legs more. “You think I’m going to take orders from some Navy shithead?”

“Fuck the Army,” Hobbie whimpered as Wes started stretching him. “Gonna kick your ass next week.”

“Like hell you are,” Wes growled as he drove a second finger into Hobbie.

“We’ve - oh fuck - we’re up sixty to fifty-two games.” His prostate screamed out pleasure as two fingers drove directly into it. 

“You’re going down, squid.”

“Up yours, ground pounder.”

Three fingers drove into him, stretching his ass and spreading slick deep inside him. Wes leaned forward to whisper again. “I’m the one whose going to be all up in yours, Navy. If you’re good, I’ll let you suck me off afterwards.”

“Fuck’in Army,” Hobbie moaned. Wes fingers slid out of him and then he heard the faint rustle and tearing sound of a condom wrapper being opened. “Least you aren’t goddamned Air Force.”

“I wouldn’t have kissed a damned flyboy,” Wes purred and a new shudder ran down Hobbie’s spine. It didn’t matter if they were all vets, Air Force was Air Force. He’d bend over for an Army man’s cock anyday if it kept the flyboys in check.

The pressure on his back eased up some as Wes concentrated on rolling the condom down onto his cock. Then there was another squishing as he lubed up the sheathed organ. Finally, one of those big hands Hobbie was becoming so incredibly familiar with grabbed his shoulder and pulled downwards. 

“You’re too tall for me to fuck against the wall like this,” Wes said. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“The- Oh, hell no,” Hobbie protested. They were in a _ bathroom. _ Fingers drove back into his ass and began to torment his prostate. Hobbie cried out helplessly as Wes tormented him.

“I thought you wanted my cock,” Wes hissed. “You begged for it. Were you lying? Do I need to punish you?”

Hobbie’s hips jerked hard, pleasure shrieking through him as his cock rubbed against the cold wall. 

“I’m going to have to put you over my knee and spank you later, aren’t I? Spank your ass until your cheeks are red and raw, then fuck you good and hard so you remember where you belong.”

“Asshole,” Hobbie moaned. His buttocks clench in eager anticipation and Wes let out a nasty sounding chuckle that made Hobbie’s cock twitch. 

“Get on the goddamn ground before I throw you down.”

Even as he spoke, though, Wes eased off the pressure some and Hobbie immediately knew Wes would do no such thing, not if Hobbie didn’t make him. Not if Hobbie didn’t _ want _him to. They stood still and quiet for a few moments while Wes briefly nuzzled the back of Hobbie’s neck in quiet reassurance. 

They were both somewhat drunk, Hobbie still hated Wes and vice versa, but they could both still clearly see the lines of consent and propriety around them. 

And as much as Hobbie liked the idea of Wes _ forcing _him onto his knees to be fucked, he hadn’t forgotten that they were in a damned dive bar bathroom. It was exciting enough knowing anyone could walk in at any moment. If Hobbie wanted to continue to inflict himself with Wes’s presence, they could discuss playing consent games another time when they sober and somewhere private.

Hobbie tipped his head back, silently returning the gesture of respect before he pushed back slightly. Wes relented, backing up and then moaning as Hobbie dropped down to the bathroom floor. His legs were sprawled wide and his head he pillowed on folded arms. 

Wes ran eager hands over Hobbie’s buttocks, pinching the more flat than round globes of fat with strong fingers. More lube was quickly applied to Hobbie’s waiting hole while Wes cursed at and insulted him, taunting him for being so eager for cock that he was practically kissing a dirty bathroom floor. A hand shoved Hobbie’s shirt down, leaving it bunched up around his shoulders and his stomach and chest bare in the small bathroom.

The thick, smooth head of a condom wrapped cock finally pressed against him, demanding entrance to Hobbie’s body. Wes narrated it, describing in filthy detail how Hobbie’s body soon relaxed and eagerly swallowed his cock. 

The wrapped shaft was big as it drove inside him. Hobbie gasped, whimpering a little because it had been a while. They waited for Hobbie’s breathing to ease up and his tight hole to stop squeezing so hard before continuing. Wes gave an experimental thrust as the vice-like pressure around his cock eased off some and was rewarded by a low moan from Hobbie. 

Then they were both crying out as Hobbie deliberately forced himself down onto Wes’s cock. 

The message was received and understood.

The big hands Hobbie was really starting to enjoy clamped down onto his bony hips and squeezed a brief warning before Wes pulled his cock back… and then slammed forward hard and fast. Hobbie howled as Wes bottomed out in his unprepared depths and then cried out again when Wes did it again. 

There was a pause when Wes pulled back a third time, a brief loosening of the hold on his hips, and then Wes leaned down. “Okay?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Hobbie replied. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. “Fuck me, Janson. Just like that.”

Wes straightened up. And then it began. 

Each thrust pounded into Hobbie, driving hard and deep into him. The thrusts were fast and Hobbie couldn’t believe how well and how long Wes could keep jackhammering his hips forward and back. 

Hobbie moved with him as best he could, but mostly drifted along, crying out with abandon at each merciless thrust. 

The grip on his hips was tight enough to bruise and Hobbie was eager to see how many marks he’d have after this. The only time a hand relented any was when Wes let go and grabbed Hobbie’s hair, yanking his head back. 

Yowling, Hobbie went along with it. It wasn’t his favorite thing, generally speaking, but Wes’s increased volume was all the incentive he needed to enjoy it.

“Fuckin- Navy squid- weird foreign flick- loving asshole,” Wes gasped as his rhythm changed. His thrusts slowed, driving harder, and the lingering strokes on his prostate were all Hobbie needed to finally come. 

Wes’s shriek sounded like a train whistle Hobbie’s ass clenched around him. The tall blond shuddered and wailed as pleasure swept through his brain like a tsunami. It had been a long time since he’d had sex, and now he was being fucked six ways till Sunday.

Hobbie all but collapsed onto the ground when his orgasm eased off. His check was pressed against the dirty ground and he was saved from collapsing into a pool of his own come by Wes’s cock unloading itself into the condom still in his ass. 

The latex sheath was unmistakable as it was filled with come. Eventually, Wes pulled out, his hand holding onto the base of his cock to make sure the condom didn’t slip off. He then staggered to his feet, rolled the condom off and, ties the end like a balloon. After tossing the used condom into the trash, he helped Hobbie to his feet and threw a few paper towels onto the puddle of come. 

Hobbie hitched his pants up to wash his hands again, and used another towel to wipe his face down. Only then did he tuck his spent cock awag, pulled his boxers and pants up, and redo his belt.

There was a deep ache in his ass from the rough pounding, the phantom sensation of Wes’s punishing thrusts lingering inside him. His hips twinged from the tight grip of Wes’s hands and the less he thought about his knees and elbows the better. 

Slumping against the wall, Hobbie watched Wes right himself and then as he used his foot to push the towels on the floor around to soak up Hobbie’s come. More was streaked on Hobbie’s stomach and chest under his shirt. He’s rather deliberately chosen not to wipe it away. 

Wes used another few towels to pick up the come soaked sheets on the floor and tossed the mess away. Then he pinned Hobbie in place with a smug look and grip. They kissed, hard and hungry for each other, and Wes took his time feeling Hobbie up.

“Come on,” Wes breathed against his mouth. “I bet you can get it up again by the time we reach my place. I want to ride your big cock.”

“I thought you were going to spank me,” Hobbie drawled. Reaching out, he found Wes’s oecs and gave them a squeeze. The other man smirked and kissed him again.

“Oh, I will. I’m gonna spank you then fuck your raw ass until I come inside you. Then I’ll make you do some chores while my come leaks out of you.” Hobbie whimpered. “We’ll both need to get tested first before we can ditch the condoms.”

“That’s the only way I’ll get to taste your come,” Hobbie groaned. He tilted his head down, hungrily kissing Wes and fantasizing about the man using his throat and mouth the way he had his ass. Fuck, that was hot.

They made out for a while longer, hands groping and squeezing whatever they could find. Hobbie grabbed Wes’s ass and pulled him hard against him. The sudden rutting made them both whimper from overstimulation. 

“I’m going to destroy you ass with my big cock,” Hobbie growled. “You have no idea what you're in for. You’re going to be limping for days.”

Wes grinned, looking feral and savage. “You better not be all talk, Navy. You better ravish me good and proper if I’m going to out up with your dumb ass.”

Hobbie pushed away from the wall and started herding Wes towards the door. “You seemed to like my ass.”

“Oh, I did. I’m gonna enjoy the memory of you ass up on this bathroom floor for a long time.”

“Promises, promises.”

Wes and Hobbie stumbled out of the bathroom and then the bar, just barely managing to keep their hands off each other. It was a crude, lustful mimicry of how their friends had departed earlier. The end goal was the same but without the trappings for fine dining and courtship preceding it. Instead, it was with aching bodies and drying come heralding their base desire for each other. 

Hobbie could already feel his blood starting to stir again. He couldn’t wait to get revenge for having sex on the floor of a goddamned bathroom. 

And judging by the way Wes was smirking at him with burning eyes, he wasn’t going to have any trouble finding inspiration to wreck the other man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: fingering, spanking, rough sex, aftercare.

Wes moaned as Hobbie crowded him up against the wall of the shower. The cock he’d felt up earlier rubbed against his ass. It felt big. Very big. Big enough to justify Hobbie’s earlier promise to destroy his ass and leave him limping for days. 

He suddenly regretted that he hadn’t gotten a proper look at it yet. Hobbie’s cock had either been pressed up against the wall of the bathroom, pointed at the floor, or shrinking as it softened post release. 

“I’m bathed and rinsed off,” Hobbie said into his ear. His hips thrust lewdly against Wes’s ass. “Do you need to do anything else? Or can I throw you down on your bed and break your ass in properly?” 

Wes almost blacked out at the word “bed”. He wanted a cock in him so bad right now. But he couldn’t make it easy, could he?

“You’re one to talk about throwing me down,” Wes said. “Considering I damned near had to kick your legs out from under you earlier.”

Hobbie growled and shoved hard, pinning him against the wall. Teeth bit down on the junction of Wes’s neck and shoulder, and Wes moaned, angling his head to the side in silent plea for more bites. 

After it felt like Hobbie had bit every inch of the exposed flesh, Wes was suddenly yanked away from the wall and out of the shower. His feet practically flew over the raised step with the lower part of the shower door frame and he was then being rather vigorously toweled dry.

Wes let his eyes rake over Hobbie’s body, frustrated the he  _ still _ couldn’t fully see his cock, not when Hobbie was standing so close. Eventually, Wes let his gaze fixate on the wiry blond hairs lightly covering Hobbie’s chest and the way light caught the droplets of water lingering there. Hobbie’s chest was strong, not heavily muscled but with decent definition and light colored nipples peaked out through the hairs, the small nubs erect with arousal.

Wes licked his lips and reached out, grabbing one of Hobbie’s pecs and squeezing it. It didn’t roll and squish like a smooth womanly breast; it was densely packed muscle, tickling hairs, and so indisputably  _ masculine _ that Wes was damned near ready to come right there. He groped for Hobbie’s other pec, smirking in triumph at Hobbie’s hiss of pleasure. “Lube and condoms are in the bedroom,” he purred.

“Then lead the way,” Hobbie replied, reaching out and swatting Wes’s ass. 

The sudden smack sent another jolt of pleasure straight to Wes’s cock, and as much as he didn’t want to seem overly eager… Well, he was. 

Grabbing Hobbie’s hand, he led him to the bedroom and quickly produced the necessary supplies.

“Latex gloves?” Hobbie asked with some amusement.

“I can stretch myself,” Wes said simply as he dropped down onto the bed, palming his cock. “It’d probably be easier if you did it, though, and some people prefer the extra layer of protection. I’m fine with bare hands or gloves.”

“It’d probably be tidier,” Hobbie mused. His hand tightened on the limp glove and he smiled down at Wes, his lips stretch in a slow and predatory way. “Turn over and get your ass in the air. I’m going to fuck you and I bet you’d like some lube to ease the way.”

It was a relief to be able to bury his face in the sheets. He was going to come untouched and thoroughly embarrass himself if he had to keep looking at Hobbie while he talked that way.

Wes waited, head on the bed and turned to face the wall, ass in the air, and his legs spread. There was a flash of holographic foil and two condom wrappers landed on the bed - one to use, the other in case they needed a backup. The snap of a latex glove sounded and then the click of the lube being opened. 

Hobbie didn’t fuck around. He ran his finger around and across Wes’s hole twice, covering it in lube, then drove a finger deep inside him. Wes yelped instinctively but the lube coating Hobbie’s gloved finger meant it didn’t have any trouble entering him. 

Moaning, Wes’s hips jerked and began to rock as Hobbie’s finger trust in and out of him. One finger soon became two, and then three filling, stretching, and twisting around in his ass. Wes let out a surprised shriek when Hobbie got a fourth finger into him and then spread his fingers as best he could. 

“Fuck, fuck that’s a lot,” he whined, instinctively trying to pull away. 

“You need it,” Hobbie said tersely. 

The urge from early to taunt and fight, to resist and be  _ made  _ to yield surged again, and Wes purposely twisted away. 

“Stop that! Will you just hold  _ still _ already?”

“Make me,” Wes growled. Lust roiled inside him but it wasn’t enough, it couldn’t make him yield all by itself. He jerked forward, just far enough so that Hobbie would have to drag him back, but not so far that he was out of reach.

He moaned each time Hobbe grabbed him and pulled him close and cackled each time he escaped. They were practically wrestling, limbs and bodies rubbing together as Wes continued to elude Hobbie’s determined and increasingly frustrated grasp. 

Finally, Hobbie managed to not just drag Wes back to where they’d started, but also full on across his lap. Wes jerked, trying to escape, until finally, in a tightly controlled act, Hobbie brought his hand down on Wes’s ass. 

The other man gasped, body tensing, then relaxing. 

Experimentally, Hobbie swatted the other cheek.

Wes went limp, moaning softly. 

“So this is what you need to be made to behave,” Hobbie said. His voice was sharp. Hungry. Latex crackled as he pulled the glove off. “How many?” he asked, hand roaming across Wes’s backside. 

“Mm. Fifty. Each side.”

There was a pause. “I’m not spanking you a hundred times.”

Wes whined. Hobbie growled. And they eventually settled on twenty strikes per cheek, as hard as Hobbie could manage.

“And then fuck me,” Wes whimpered. “Turn my ass red, then fuck me, please, please, please.” 

Hobbie grumbled. Then tore open a condom and rolled it onto his cock. Wes jerked happily, body burning in anticipation until Hobbie had to threaten him with fewer blows to get him to settle down.

A finger pressed inside Wes’s ass, applying a very generous amount of lube. The bottle was those closed and tossed aside, and Wes dragged into position over bony knees. 

A hand rubbed Wes’s ass, briefly pinching at the round cheeks before disappearing. 

Wes waited, nerves prickling. 

_ Smack. _

Wes cried out at the sudden blow. 

_ Smack. _

This one hit on the opposite side, stinging and smarting as much as the first. 

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Wes moaned. 

Hobbie’s hand came down, harder this time. 

“One.”

A second blow landed on the other side.

“One,” Hobbie repeated. The second set of blows came down without hesitation. Then the third and fourth. After the fifth set, Wes squealed as fingers drove into his ass again, thrusting hard inside him.

“Six. And six.”

Hobbie’s hand hit Wes’s ass again, each blow still coming down hard. His ass was starting to hurt and the cheeks turning red.

A sob escaped Wes when Hobbie drove his fingers into his hole again after blows seven through ten. It was three fingers jabbing into and stretching him this time. 

Strikes eleven through fifteen saw Wes moved off Hobbie’s lap and bent over the bed. Hobbie’s hand hit him in a slightly different spot now, shooting off new waves of pain each time his hand landed. 

Wes whimpering, fighting to urge to get away. Hobbie’s fingers plowed into him again, promising a hard fucking, and Wes could feel his brain hovering on the verge of flipping. 

Strikes sixteen came down even harder than before, landing solidly on rapidly forming bruises. Almost… he was almost…

“Seventeen,” Hobbie grunted as his hand came down again once, then twice. 

Wes was almost hyperventilating he was so close. It hurt, it fucking  _ hurt _ and he needed just a little bit more-

“Eighteen.”

Hobbie’s hand descended, landed with a loud  _ smack. _ When it landed on the other cheek, Wes moaned. 

There was a pause before Hobbie spanked him again and also between the blows. Wes’s voice was now full of pleasure rather than pain. His ass was res, tender to the touch, and probably starting to bruise. His brain had finally flipped and instead of agonizing, beautiful pain, each blow sparked white-hot pleasure. 

He sobbed when Hobbie reached the count of twenty. “Please, please more,” he begged in a broken voice. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Hobbie said. “Not- We’ll talk about it. Later. I need-  _ fuck, I need you.” _

Wes scrambled forward as Hobbie grabbed his hips and lifted him up and forward onto the bed. Once he was settled properly in the center, he buried his face in the mattress and thrust his aching ass in the air. 

Hobbie took just enough time to grab the lube and apply a generous amount to his cock before mounting Wes and burying himself deep inside him. 

Shrieking, Wes drove his body back each time Hobbie thrust into him. Sharp hips slammed into his aching ass as a big, big, BIG cock split open his stretched and slicked passage. Each thrust lit up nerves that were already overstimulated, both inside and out. 

Rearing up, Hobbie’s hands clamped down on Wes’s shoulders, pinning him harder against the bed while they fucked with animalistic abandon.

It was  _ good,  _ so  _ good. _ Wes panted and moaned, whimpering each with each deep thrust. His brain felt garbled and static-y. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been fucked this good. 

Goddamn it, but this was even better than fucking Hobbie at the bar earlier. The blond couldn’t keep up the blistering pace from when he’d first started, but even with slower thrusts, it felt just as good. Maybe even better. Wes could really feel how big Hobbie was as he drove in hard and deep before pulling back.

“Fuck, I’m, Wes, almost-“

Wes’s response was just garbled nonsensical sounds. He kept his shoulders down when Hobbie shifted his hands to Wes’s waist, then hips. His thrusts were still coming hard enough to bite pleasurably against Wes’s sore ass. 

His body was just a conduit for Hobbie’s pleasure, a toy for him to fuck and use. As Hobbie continued to plow into him, Wes managed to get his hand beneath himself and grabbed his cock, jerking it frantically.

Too-

Couldn’t-

The pleasure screaming through him exploded as Wes continued to touch himself. His hips jerked forward as he came, ass clenching down on Hobbie’s cock. He didn’t feel Hobbie’s release a few moments later or how the condom ballooned inside him. Instead, he collapsed onto the bed, hand still on his cock while Hobbie pulled free. 

A minute or so later, Hobbie collapsed down next to him, breathing hard. Wes still felt fuzzy, almost dizzy, and was starting to tremble. The air felt cool and the pleasurable buzz in his ass was returning to being just sore.

“Wes?” Hobbie said in a low voice. “I found some lotion in the bathroom. I’d like to put it on you, is that okay?”

Blinking, Wes managed a jerky nod, then sighed as Hobbie used a gentle hand to spread the lotion over Wes’s ass. The familiar scent of cocoa butter help him to relax and Wes eventually pulled his hand out from under himself and rested his head on his other arm, now folded under his head. 

Hobbie took his time, carefully working lotion across Wes’s backside while trying not to apply too much pressure. His butt cheeks were definitely discolored, but not so bright or vibrantly red to be worrying.

Once he was certain all of Wes’s backside had been tended to, he returned the bottle of lotion to the bathroom and ran warm water in the sink, soaking a small hand towel. When he returned again to the bedroom, he helped Wes wipe himself clean. 

He then hesitated, resting his hand Wes’s back. “What else can I do?”

“M’cold,” Wes mumbled, blinking sleepily. 

“Here, then,” Hobbie said, and helped Wes rearrange himself under the covers. He hesitated for a moment, then joined him. He held an arm up after rolling onto his side and was surprised at how pleased he was when Wes immediately accepted his invitation and curled up against him.

“That was fun,” Wes said as he pulled the bedclothes up to his chin. Hobbie was warm behind him, and not nearly as boney to lie against as he could have been. He was actually pretty comfortable. “You’re still an asshole,” he added, somewhat belatedly remembering their earlier antagonism.

“And you’re a jackass of the highest order,” Hobbie replied. He nuzzled Wes’s thick dark hair. “Can I ride you tomorrow?”

“Mm. I like that idea.” Rotating slightly around, Wes tilted his head up to kiss Hobbie. “You have to come over next weekend to watch the Army kick Navy’s ass.”

Hobbie eagerly returned the kiss. “In your dreams. Whoever loses spreads their legs afterwards.”

“And a blowjob for whoever’s leading at half-time,” Wes agreed. He rubbed back against Hobbie, hissing slightly at the sudden spike of pain. Hobbie laughed, though, so that was good. 

As they both drifted off to sleep, Wes felt highly satisfied by how the evening had gone. Hopefully tomorrow, and next weekend, would also go well. 

This probably wouldn’t last, after all. They were too different. But they sure could have fun in the meantime.


End file.
